


Surge

by scorpiusblack



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Drugs Made Them Do It, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bc of reasons, lol not really thor's just a bit confused and doesn't even k n o w, partly German!Thor, them reasons being a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: Thor’s words actually make sense... if you speak another language.





	Surge

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, I read this post on tumblr abt character a saying sweet things to character b in a language they didn’t understand and somewhere between watching dark on netflix and not being able to fall asleep bc I was crying abt tgd this happened.  
> I’m sorry if I overused ‘before’ and ‘joint’ and literally anything else (commas probably lol) in this! I wrote this at 1am on boxing day whilst basically falling asleep on my notepad and couldn’t even think of german words anymore it’s a wonder this is even slightly coherent ngl  
> Anyways I hope you like this hmu with cute german names you think thor could have (for real tho it’s probably Maximilian or Franz or Xaver and would only be his second name anyways bc who’d want to give their child a German™ name in late 1950s America??) 
> 
> Translations for all the mushy crap are in the end notes!

“Du bist wunderschön. Und ich liebe dich.1” Thor watched the smoke leave his mouth, forming constellations only his eyes would ever get to see. He was spread out on the mattress in his loft, high off paint fumes and the weed they were sharing just now. Sunlight was still filtering through the sheets – curtain and canvas at the same time – hanging in front of dirty windows, so they could’ve only lain down minutes ago. What was time anyway, though, right?

 

“Huh?”

 

He felt, rather than saw, Dizzee turn to him, knees knocking into his thighs a few times before stilling again. He closed his eyes and took another drag. _Wie Mut antrinken 2_ _,_ whispered his foggy mind. Why would he need courage, though? This was _Dizzee_ he was talking to. Dizzee. _Dizzee_ , dizzy, dizzydizzydizzy.

 

“Du bist wunderschön und ich liebe dich,3” Thor repeated. “That’s the last thing my mother said to me before my father slammed the door in my face.” He inhaled once more and passed Dizzee the joint. “I think she was… actually being sincere. You know, like… whenever you’re looking at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” Dizzee’d been twisting a strand of his hair around his fingers but stopped to prop himself up on his elbow.

 

Thor opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Like _that_. Like you’re… like I’m the only answer you’ll ever need, even if you don’t understand a thing.” His eyelids fluttered when Dizzee pressed a kiss to his temple, a wide smile spreading across his face when he heard his boyfriend whisper “You are.” He fumbled for Dizzee’s hand and put the joint to his lips before stubbing it out on the floor.

 

Dizzee was still leaning above him, wonder and adoration leaking from his features. He was the most wonderful being Thor had ever laid eyes on. “ _So, so schön._ 4”

 

Dizzee kissed him again, this time on the cheek, and let himself fall down next to him, chuckling. “Usually I’m the one talking nonsense. Did you smoke something else without telling me, my love?”

 

His fingers were back in Thor’s hair, making him hum contently. “I love it when you call me– _oh_.” Startled, he snapped his eyes open. “I didn’t realise I did– I didn’t think I still _could_ –” He turned his head towards Dizzee, blinking rapidly. “Huh.”

 

“You can do anything you set your mind to, Thor.” Dizzee’s words enveloped him like a soft, warm blanket, and he forgot to breathe for a moment. This boy was so gorgeous, and kind, and pure, and _liebevoll 5_ sometimes Thor wondered how he got so lucky to even meet him.

 

He huffed a laugh. “Except realising I’m switching languages as I’m speaking, apparently. _‘_ _Du bist wunderschön und ich liebe dich_ _.’_ That’s German for ‘You’re beautiful and I love you.’”

 

“Well, I don’t know about her,” Dizzee’s hand slipped from his hair to the crease between his brows. “But I can assure you I’m sincere when I say that’s true. You are beautiful, Thor. And I–” His other hand reached up to stroke his cheek. “ _I love you_.”

 

Thor wasn’t sure if there was just that much smoke still in the air surrounding them or if he started crying, and, honestly, he didn’t care. His hands grabbed for Dizzee’s neck and shoulders and he pushed his whole body forwards, into this kiss. His chest felt like it was being ripped open, or maybe tearing apart from within, rays of sunshine bursting through the seams of his ribcage, showering their bodies with warmth. He wanted, _needed,_ to paint that feeling, right after–

 

“Ich liebe dich auch.6 So, _so_ much.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 You are (wonderfully) beautiful. And I love you.  
> 2 Like giving myself (oneself; ‘myself’ is only implied bc Thor’s thinking this) liquid courage. ((You know, that shot you need to finally do smth.))  
> 3 This is literally just One1 without a colon in-between, so, you know… he doesn’t pause as long. Simple punctuation ya feel.  
> 4 So, so beautiful.  
> 5 tender, affectionate, literally ‘full of love’ GERMAN IS BEAUTIFUL MAN  
> 6 I love you, too.


End file.
